


Observant

by jack-of-alltrades (bumblebeeJacky)



Series: Monster Zoo [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Zoo, Hurt/Comfort, Naga Daithi de Nogla, Wildlife Expert Evan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebeeJacky/pseuds/jack-of-alltrades
Summary: Evan could see the hesitance in the word everyone else seemed to enjoy using toward the creatures the expert cared so much about. So he stood up finally, stepping forward to force Daithi back a step until he sat back down in his chair, though Evan stayed up as he tapped his chin, looking him over. “Have you ever noticed the little habits people do?” Daithi blanched. Evan continued.“It really says a lot. Like how for instance, right now, you’re lying to me.”





	Observant

Evan watched the people around him very closely.

The first thing Evan noticed was Daithi liked sitting or laying down a lot. He was quick to sit down after conversation or during a meeting. He only stood and followed Evan around when he was asked. He kept to himself whenever he could, and he had a terrible temperament when people pushed or teased him and the way he spoke, moved, acted – it wasn’t too hard to make Daithi snap, especially if he was already frustrated beforehand.

He ate a lot, but he was tall and lanky no matter how much he stuffed his face, which caught Evan’s attention, though he tried to not make it too obvious as he glanced over at Daithi a couple times during their lunch or whenever he brought food for his assistant or the other way around. He scratched his head often, stuck his tongue out the corner of his mouth as he was writing on his clipboard, or even when he just wasn’t paying attention. Sometimes his head would remain in place, still as he walked around, and it was… Odd – inhuman, more strange the more Evan thought about it.

So one day during their lunch, Evan chose to go get them food, though he left a few minutes before lunch and surprised his assistant with a bag of food and a smile on his face.

“So, let’s talk.” He said before Daithi could say or really do anything. Spotting the confused look on his companion’s face, he held a hand up and offered a kind smile he hoped would soothe his not-so-subtle worry. “What are you?” There was no reason to beat around the bush with it. They were alone in the room Evan used as a makeshift office for his research on Delirious, and he adjusted in his chair, setting the food on his desk. It seemed his question quickly took out whatever appetite Daithi had as he mimicked the motion and turned to face him properly, brows furrowing as he spoke, accent thick, “What are ye talkin’ about, Evan? I’m human, and yer assistant.”

“No, no, I think you know what I’m talking about… I’m not blind. You’re different. Not a bad different,” He corrected as he saw the scrunched up look his friend got, those brown eyes finding the wall more interesting than Evan.

“You aren’t bad for your differences and what you are, Daithi. You know me, you’ve _seen_ me. You know I, of all people, am not going to judge you. I see how you eat, how you sit most of the time, your temper, the way you move when you walk and the way you stick your tongue out when you don’t pay attention. I’m just wondering what you are if not-” “ _I’m human!_ ” the lanky man snapped, stood to his feet as he glared down at Evan who looked more surprised than anything, though he didn’t exactly feel threatened from the man towering over him. Evan didn’t stand up from his chair.

“I eat _normally_ , I move _normally_ , I sit because I’m _tall_ or because I’m _tired_ and I _don’t_ stick my tongue out! Yer jus’ _blind_ , seein’ things that aren’t _there_ ‘cause yer around those c... m… _Monsters_ , all day! Yer _blind_ , Evan!”

“Sit down.” The words were simple, not frustrated or irritated or upset like Daithi wondered if he would be as he snapped. But Evan could see the hesitance in the word everyone else seemed to _enjoy_ using toward the creatures the expert cared so much about. So he stood up finally, stepping forward to force Daithi back a step until he sat back down in his chair, though Evan stayed up as he tapped his chin, looking him over. “Have you ever noticed the little habits people do?”

Daithi blanched. Evan continued. “It really says a lot. Like how for instance, right now, _you’re lying to me_.” He swallowed, and Evan smiled at the nervous actions. “You can have a day off, a week, you can quit, and you can run away and never see me again.” He didn’t know if it was unprofessional or not, but Evan reached town and took Daithi’s hands in his, watching the distress and worry and fear all play out across his face as his boss gave his hands a firm squeeze. Like how he ran his hands over Delirious’s scales to soothe him, Evan’s thumbs ran over the backs of Daithi’s hands. “You aren’t bad.” He said firmly, crouching down on the ground to catch his eyes.

The smile didn’t falter. “Run away, quit, and take vacations for who knows how long, I don’t care. But I won’t turn you in, I won’t let anyone else turn you in, and I _will_ keep you out of a cage. But I would like to know what I’m dealing with. And if you don’t trust me enough, that’s fine too. All you have to do is say… But I’m your friend. Creature or human, I’m your _friend_ , Daithi. And I will do everything to keep you safe, just as I’m trying to do what I can to change things.”

Evan watched Daithi very closely.

He saw the furrowed brows, the lip bitten so hard that might bleed later – thank god they have napkins in the food bags. “Come on, Daithi. Relax. We should eat our food before our food gets cold.” With that, he released his hands and got up only to sit back in his seat, offering one of the bags to Daithi again. Evan opened his own bag, offering him a napkin for his lip and a grin as he got into his own food, no longer sneaking glances.

He felt bad for stressing him out so much, but it would do no good if Daithi accidentally slipped up one day or someone else noticed such things and called him on it. It may as well have been the expert and supporter of creatures like him, at least then Evan could cover for him if he had to.

He was surprised once again though, to be eating in silence with Daithi, only for the nervous man to speak up softly, “Naga. I’m… Yeah.” He didn’t have words this time, but he didn’t need them, not really. Evan was a patient man.

They continued eating without a comment from Evan, not too surprised by the new knowledge. When they were done and stood to walk out and continue working, Evan stopped him and held a hand up. Brows furrowed, Daithi hesitantly high-fived him, but Evan kept his hand up, so he pressed his hand to Evan’s again. Both still and silent, and then Evan’s expression warmed and brought a smile to Daithi’s face as he spoke, “I’ll follow you into the dark.”


End file.
